Catharsis
by Vespa-baby
Summary: After finding Yazoo in rubble, Rude and Reno are given a ' baby sitter' mission to keep and guard Yazoo in their appartment with hope of rehabilitating him. When Reno and yazoo find commen ground, a world of trouble begins. RenoxRude RenoxYazoo. Please Rn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Clone in the Closet

it had been exactly 4 days since Yazoo had arrived, and already Reno was going stir Crazy. He was especially pissed that Tseng didn't get this 'mission' ( If you wanted to call it that. It was more of a baby-sitting Job than anything. ) and he and rude did. He was angry at Rufus for even coming up with the 'mission' when Yazoo could have been fine in a hospital.

4 days and Reno had rearranged his things in the bathroom to how he liked it 6 times. 4 days and he had walked in on Yazoo naked 5. 4 days and he had started smoking again. 4 days without sex. The red head really wasn't sure how much more he could take. Not only did he and Rude have to stay in the apartment with the clone 24 seven, but BOTH of them had to incase Yazoo decided to get violent and turn on them. The clone was classified dangerous even with a collapsed lung, patched eye and a broken leg.

There was few things to do when there were only three people in an apartment; An apartment that was only rented to sleep in, since Rude and Reno were rarely home. At first Reno had invited Yazoo to come out of the spare room ( a closet really. Only big enough to hold a single bed with a small bedside table/dresser.) to watch TV with them, feeling, despite the fact that about 10 days ago the clone had been trying to shoot his head off, that even he should have some entertainment..

The feeling of needing to be a good host vanished after day 2 however when Yazoo threw the plate of dinner he had offered him in his face. Reno didn't talk to him the next day for fear of punching his teeth in. On day five when he brought the clone some soup and juice at lunch time, ( not because he wanted to, but because Rude made him.) Yazoo refused to even look at him.

" look..." The red head started putting the soup down on the table. He didn't even know the clone's name. At that point all he knew was that the silver haired boy had kicked his ass just a week before and that Tseng and Elena had found him under rubble after the final battle. All broken like.

" Is this when i get the pep talk?" The silver haired man said raising his head from where the hollows of his eyes had been resting on his knees. He rose a delicate silver brow, lips curled in a slight smirk as if darIng the Turk to say something back.

Reno's jaw went slack " Fuck man!" He replied after a moment. " I just came to tell you that if you want to get better than you had better fucking eat something."

" Is that supposed to make me feel bad? Some lame excuse for reverse psychosis because the Turks care oh so much?" those smirking lips pouted with mock feeling

" No, i am doing this because its my orders. I don't usually get baby-sitting as missions though."

the clone tilted his head to the side. " hn, I guess the boss doesn't think much of you then, to give you such a ' pathetic mission'" another maddening smirk.

" eat the fucking soup."

Reno left, closing the door and not locking it and stalked to the kitchen for a beer. Upon finding none, he went to he living room to sit down beside his partner. Running a hand through his unruly hair, he leaned against the bald man's shoulder. Rude allowed it, knowing that the younger Turk needed the small comfort. He did however interject when Reno lit up a Cigaret. He took the smoke from slender fingers then snubbed it out in overflowing ash tray on the coffee table.

" what the fuck yo?" Reno objected

" those will kill you."

" Fuck i need something." He sighed exhausted and tilted his head back, brows furrowed.

" How is he?"

" Apart from being a complete bitch? fine." Rude sighed heavily. The longer Yazoo stayed here, the more agitated his partner was becoming and Rufus wasn't giving them any new orders regarding the clone. Reno knew that Rude could sense his stress. It made him feel bad, but he was pissed and couldn't hide it. Hell, he wasn't a brick like Cloud.

" Just ignore him."

" How about you get him his goddamned soup next time?"

Rude sighed again. " its your day I. i did it the first two days now its your turn. " I sighed. shifting on the couch to drape an arm around my partner's hips.

"I need to get out of this apartment..."

" I know."

" Come on Rude, do i have to spell it out?" Reno knew that Rude was aware that he needed sex. The man was famous for making Reno wait. whether it be waiting for dinner, for the shower, or to be pounded into the floor, he loved to make him wait. He said it made him appreciate it more when he finally got it. Reno was just convinced that the bald man just liked torturing him.

Rude laughed lightly and kissed Reno's head. " Not when he is awake..."

" RUUUUUUDE!"

it wasn't until the seventh day that Reno learned part of the reason for why Yazoo was a bitch. He had woken up at some God forsaken time of the morning swearing he was hearing crying in my head. he got up with a groan to go to the bathroom and get a glass of water, and it wasn't until he passed the spare room door that he realized the crying wasn't in his head. it was faint, and coming from beyond the door.

The Turk knocked lightly. he had finally learned to do that after the sixth time he saw Yazoo naked, that and he wouldn't have wanted some one barging in on him crying. Hell, the last time some one did that to Reno, He broke Rude's nose accidentally. After hearing nothing, he opened the door a creak.

The room was dark. but he could see Yazoo from where the light from the outside street lamp glowed through the shabby venetian blinds. God they payed too much for this place. Yazoo had assumed his usual stance. knees drawn to his chest arms wrapped around them, head bowed.

" hey..." The red head began

Yazoo's head snapped up, eyes shining with mako and tears. It was almost comical the way his face changed from complete sorrow to absolute hatred. " what do YOU want" If he could kill someone with words, Reno would be a lovely little corpse on the floor. Instead of dropping however, Reno just shoved his hands into the pockets of his sleep pants and leaned against the door way with a heavy sigh

" what's your problem anyway. We are only try-"

" only trying to help? hm? I never asked for it. I never wanted it"

I paused then contemplating a moment what was just said "If it weren't for us you would be dead."

" Maybe thats my problem." that shut Reno up real good. He had never took that into consideration and suddenly he realized why Yazoo might have a problem with the Turks. Reno sighed again and then tentatively sat down on the farthest edge of his bed. The Doctors had seen Yazoo recently and proclaim him cured of all injury, which in itself was a miracle. Reno really didn't want him to go hostile and kick his ass...again

Yazoo groaned inwardly as the messy redhead sat on the end of his bed and he turned his head away from him. Stupid hero's all trying too hard to make things better, only making them a million times worse. Take Cloud, the fucking idiot. He was trying so hard to save the planet that he killed his own brothers. A wave of emotion rose in Yazoo's throat and he quashed it down. Damned if he cried in front of the Turk idiot.

" I don't want to talk to you." Yazoo said simply sounding eerily like his late brother

Reno sighed again and the silver haired boy could see that he looked tired. he don't care. Reno had no idea how Yazoo felt or how much he wanted to either get out or just die. Damn Turks never bringing him anything sharper than a spork. Yazoo sighed and looked at him a moment. His ratty exterior betrayed the anal retentiveness that lay Beneath. one definitely would not Pin him to be a neat freak. This is why when he messed with the things in the bathroom, he expected Rude to freak, not Reno. ( he knew their names now from their talking to each-other.)

He looked tired, and a little put out. He had a peculiar expression, maybe one of awareness, definitely

resignation. He got up. and looked at yazoo, rubbing the back of his neck, something that he later learned was something he did to summon the seriousness to say something important. " I think i understand...talk to me when you stop being such an uptight bitch about it." and he left

" FUCK YOU TO HELL!!!" Yazoo screamed after him, after a short moment of shock. He hoped that he woke his damned partner in the process. If Yazoo's yell didn't, Reno slamming the door sure did. Yazoo silently cursed the Turk's incompetence. After he was gone, The clone was able to acknowledge the feeling he had shoved into his stomach. Curling in onto himself, he let it come, trying to keep quiet.

How could Reno understand...he had failed mother, and what's worse, His brothers were dead...He was nothing without them. He missed them so much he couldn't escape the ache of it. Kadaj's bossy and brash nature, but always needing some sort of reassurance. Loz, with his possessive protectiveness and his soft side that always made him cry.

They were gone, and never coming back, Leaving him stark alone. alone in the tinny cell of a room so much like an infirmary. He was afraid every time the door opened that a doctor would come in and inject him with a new kind of poison, or some new kind of steroid . How could Reno understand that?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Trouble With men

It had been about four days since Reno had last spoken to Yazoo. When he did it was when the clone walked into the kitchen while he was cooking some stir fry. Really it was all Reno could make without it turning out inedible. It was quite strange. The first time Reno had even seen Yazoo outside that cramped little room really. He stood there in-front of the open fridge looking much too slim.

" hey you hungry?" Holding a grudge was one of Reno's Character flaws, He could admit that. Still he was surprised at how nice he sounded, even when he still felt pissed. The clone turned his head slightly teetering it to the side like he did so infuriatingly during their fight.

A grim smirk. " You care?"

God Reno was getting tired of this game... Still decided to give in. It was so much easier than fighting all the time.

" Yes, you haven't been eating and you look way too thin."

" Oh how sweet, the Turk has feelings." came the too smooth reply as the clone reached for a glass, the bottom of his t-shirt riding up on his stomach just enough to show a line of skin.

" Listen..." Reno quickly realized he still didn't know his name. " what's-your-name, I don't want you in here any more than you want to be here, but I have my orders and I can't Disobey. " Yazoo dipped his spine, leaning his back over the counter so his hips pushed out enticingly

" Loyalty, how touching, Really now Reno, do you really believe in Shinra's cause enough to do shit you hate?" The same amount of sarcasm as before.

" Yes." Reno replied without a missing a beat, only half a lie.

" Hn..we'll see." The clone pushed his hips forward in a smooth movement to get up. " The name is Yazoo" He said over his shoulder as he sipped at his glass of milk. Fucking HELL the boy was infuriating, Reno kicked the cabinet door, only resulting in hurting his foot.

Rude entered the kitchen as soon as he heard his partner yell. Reno was hopping around on one foot, clutching the other. It had been almost two weeks now, and Rude knew his partner was swearing thin. An idiot could have noticed the increase of coffee consumption and the two cigarets a day increase to half a pack. But it was the smaller things too. He was getting this line between his brows, especially after the two of them quarreled.

Rude wrapped his arms around Reno's smaller frame as his hopping caused him to careen into him. He struggled in a brief moment of panic, before calming and unfolding against Rude's chest. He hadn't been sleeping well. tossing and turning when usually he was a steady sleeper. Rude wasn't sure though if it was Yazoo bothering him or it it was something else.

" hey..." The taller Turk settled his nose into his Reno's. " what's up?"

" God..." Reno trembled slightly and Rude could tell that he was trying to contain a flood of emotion. Reno only sighed dramatically. " I am so tired...frustrated. God...i know that if I was in the same situation, I wouldn't be trusting, but Fuck yo! I keep trying to be nice or whatever. Fuck."

'Reno you are so eloquent...so it WAS Yazoo.' Rude sighed into the red hair and it tickled his nose slightly. " I guess he just needs Time Reno. He lost his brothers..."

" I know! Fuck!" he pried himself from Rude's chest. " I know...I just...I guess it doesn't matter."

" Come on Reno, dish up some food and lets just go relax ok?" It wasn't really a request and after the task was done, he collapsed in-front of the T.V. In the living room. Rude didn't join his partner right away, but took a bowl and a packet of soy sauce from the last Chinese take out into Yazoo's room. He was sitting cross legged, back to the door. He said nothing as He entered and placed a bowl on the table.

" eat it."

" Whatever you say baldie..." Despite the retort, he did pick up the bowl. Rude paused, then turned.

" Yazoo..."

" What?"

" Stop being a dick. He is trying to help...and he understands more than you think."

The Turk left the room before Yazoo could respond, closing it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caving in

Yazoo poked at his meal, feeling slightly hungry but put off by what Rude had said. was he being truthful, or just obtuse. He sighed, not really wanting the meal now, but brought some snow peas to his lips anyway, taking the turks advice. It wasn't until much later that night when he herd Reno declare he was going to take a shower, that he emerged from his room. Rude was washing dishes, and Yazoo walked, against his nature, heavily on the floor as to not startle the bald man.

" I thought you were taking a shower."

" Wrong person..." Yazoo replied. Rude turned to appraise the clone.

" You ate all of it then?" Yazoo nodded in response. " good..." Rude paused reaching for a plate to dry. " what do you need?" Yazoo hesitated, then reached passed the bald man to pick a plate and a towel. He started drying it, not meeting the Turk's eyes.

" what did you mean back there?" he easily sounded nonchalant. he did often enough that it was hardly an effort.

" your going to have to be more descriptive."

" about Reno."

" I see..." Rude placed two plates into the cabinet, then turned to take the pan in Yazoo's hand. " Ask him about Sector 7" Yazoo tilted his head to the side then set his towel down.

" thanks"

It took a few days before Yazoo was able to bring it up. Something about how Rude sounded when he said it made Yazoo uncharacteristically hesitant. He had the opportunity two days later when Rude went out for the weekly supply outing. Reno came to lean against the door frame shortly after he left to ask if Yazoo wanted any coffee.

" I am making some, it isn't really worth making it for one person." He was smoking again something he rarely didn't do now that he had fallen head first back into the addiction.

" Creme and Sugar." Yazoo replied then looked up from his magazine. " please." That made Reno stop in his tracks. He looked at Yazoo comically in shock for a moment before he added with a small smile.

" why don't you get out of there for a while."

It wasn't until they were sitting at the small kitchen table with their coffee, and Reno had finished his Cigaret, his last cigaret as it was, that Yazoo asked his question. " so what's Sector 7." he looked up at Reno from under his fringe, none of his usual mischievousness in his eyes. Reno paused in bringing his coffee to his lips. He set the mug down and reached for a cigaret, only to discover the box empty. He sighed and his long fingers returned to the mug.

" Who told you to ask that?"

a small smirk. " Who else?"

" right..." Reno looked at Yazoo again. He was surprised to find no maliciousness in his eyes, so he sighed and explained. " Sector 7 was a place in Midgar that a few members of Avalanche, a resistance group of sorts, lived in. Cloud Barret, Tiffa i believe." Reno sighed swirling his coffee with a spoon. " Shinra got the brilliant idea in his head that we should blow the place up. Killing innocent people. I set the bomb."

Yazoo scoffed." Thats the secret that you killed people?"

Reno glared. " Innocent people. Children and women that had done nothing wrong. A whole village wiped out because of three. Three people who had gotten away. and its my fault. "

Yazoo didn't say anything. Reno had suddenly shown a bunch of emotions he wasn't used too. guilt, regret, sadness. The feelings left as soon as they appeared, but they had been there. Yazoo had killed before, and he guessed that Reno had to, without remorse, but the pain that had flashed in the redhead's eyes was evident and a little shocking. Somehow he hadn't thought that the Turk could feel pain.

" But yeah...thats about it...Boom..." he paused as if lost for a moment before shaking his head again. " I became a mass murderer in less than a minuet. All for nothing."

" that...that isn't it entirely is it?" Yazoo probed going on an instinct.

Reno paused then looked up " uhuh, I am not saying anything else until you tell me why you have been so put out and bitchy."

Yazoo glared, but decided that it was only fair. " My brothers are dead. They and our search for Mother was all I had." Reno nodded, he thought it was something like that:

" But that isn't entirely it is it." he smiled softly. He almost couldn't believe that the Clone was talking. he probably wouldn't have at all if Rude, the bastard, hadn't ratted him out. he hadn't been prepared for those questions, and it Irked them how the sudden subject of Sector 7 brought out an old torrent of emotion. It was a hard fight to keep the hurt from being too evident.

" you first."

Reno sighed closing his eyes. " I grew up in Sector 7..." he said no more, letting the implications of that sink into Yazoo's thoughts. The clone actually looked shocked for a moment.

" you killed-"

" Yes, now lets drop it."

" how-"

" There was no way around it. If not me, some one else, your turn." Yazoo had expected defensive behavior, but hadn't expected the reasons for them at all. he paused swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. He then mustered memories so he could tell them. He started speaking them, surprised at how easily the words fell from his mouth.

" Growing up in the labs...was horrible. there was always some sort of test...some kind of needle, some kind of pain...my brothers were all i had. and when we weren't up to snuff, they would put us in these white rooms alone...I hate being alone and now i will be for the rest of my life..." shit. He had said way too much. Yazoo stole a glance at Reno. he was looking at his mug, with an angry sort of contemplation.

He was very silent for a few moments before. " well then we have tons in common. we both know first hand how much Shinra senior was a fucking bastard.-"

" Reno, I'm back." Rude was coming in the front door. Reno swiped at his eyes briefly before looking past Yazoo to where his partner was going to appear.

" In the Kitchen Rude."

Rude came in with brown paper bags of groceries and supplies. Reno stood to help with the armload and the bags on the counter. He then began to put them away. Rude helped, surveying the clone by the kitchen table.

" you two are getting along?"

Reno glanced at Yazoo under his arm as he stretched to put a can of tuna in the cabinet. Yazoo glanced up at him looking small. For the first time Reno thought that he looked more like an injured bird than a powerful killer.

" yeah..." The clone answered. " we found some common ground." Rude didn't answer looking to Reno, who grinned goofily from his position and moved back to a normal position only to shrug his shoulders. " good then, you two can cook dinner, I need a shower."

Reno glared at Rude's retreating back a second. It was the bald man's turn to cook. Reno sighed then sat back down with his coffee. Yazoo didn't say anything. They made dinner in silence, only speaking when they needed something passed. when they were finished, Yazoo took his meal to his room.

" Man, for someone who hates being lonely, he sure likes being alone." Reno muttered as he sat down to the kitchen table, setting a plate in front of Rude.

Rude looked up at Reno from over his glasses. " hmm?"

" hmm what?"

" nothing..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tears

It was another week before Reno heard Yazoo cry again. They had spoken to each other briefly on and off during that time. But it was never that much. Reno Yazoo and Rude had even gone out to the park for a walk, on Shinra's orders of course. Now, Reno was tip-toeing though the apartment to find some midnight snackings, when he heard the silver haired clone.

Over the past week, when they were being pleasant, Reno had been starting to find excuses to look at the clone. He was starting to realize how beautiful Yazoo was. Being nice to each other also helped Reno realize that Yazoo was only a bitch when he was being defensive. When he was being nice, he had a sarcastic sort of humor, and a beautiful smile. A smile that could sometimes be pulled sly like Reno knew his own smile went on certain occasions.

It disturbed him slightly that Yazoo was upset this time. He and Rude had tried hard since they had started to get along to make life for the Clone as nice as possible. He rapped lightly on Yazoo's door waiting for an answer before entering.

" Who is it?" came a quiet voice after a pause and a sniffle.

" Ren, can I come in?"

" Whatever." reno rolled his eyes at the response then opened the door and slipped in closing it behind him. Yazoo was seated in his atypical way when he was upset. Knees pulled to his chest, hugging them. Reno took a seat beside him on the bed.

" Hey, What's wrong?" he asked

" They are never going to find My brother are they?" Yazoo asked.

Reno sighed. " I don't know. as far as i know they are still looking. Shinra hasn't given us any more information."

" oh..."

" i will tell you as soon as I hear anything."

" ok...Reno?"

" yeah?"

" Thanks..."

The red head Turk was taken aback for a moment, surprised at the sudden word. He Thought that he would never hear that word, or any like it from Yazoo. His brow furrowed.

Yazoo rolled his eyes. " For...not killing me and taking me in and such."

"Hey..." Reno rubbed Yazoo's back. " Its ok..."

"I haven't really been...nice."

" Thats an understatement...but its understandable."

The clone looked normal for a second. Like he was taking in the new found civilness between them, then his face contorted and he reached for Reno's arm. He used to do this with his brothers when things got particularly bad. Cling to them, and they would cry together. Well Loz would cry. Kadaj would remain quiet, and Yazoo would weep silent tears, only when he really needed to.

Like now.

Reno awkwardly put an arm around him. He never was that great with comforting people. Yazoo folded himself against his chest. It was like he had wanted to do this all along, but was never able too. They said nothing, sitting in silence in the dark until Yazoo grew silent once more. he didn't let go, and Reno didn't go back to bed with Rude until the clone had fallen asleep.

" What was that about?" Rude asked as Reno returned to bed. He shuffled under the sheets, pulling them around his body after taking off his shirt and socks.

" Up for a snack, Yazoo needed some water." Reno answered, slipping an arm around his partner's waist, spooning up to his strong back.

" hm...is he ok?"

" Sure, Just worried about his brother. the Big one. they haven't found him yet."

" I think its a lost cause."

Reno paused at this statement. " they aren't looking for him are they?"

" They stopped a week ago."

The red headed Turk sighed. " They presume him dead don't they?"

Rude shrugged his shoulders around Reno's embrace. The smaller of the two paused, then let go of his partner, rolling to the side and turning away. Rude didn't even care... Then again Why did he? Reno had no idea why suddenly he cared so much. He was pissed that this information was being kept from him. That Rude didn't care about it. Sure this was a baby sitting mission but so what?

Yazoo obviously had feelings and it seemed to him that no one took care of them. The only people who ever tried were now dead. Reno curled his knees to his chest, hugging his arms around himself. he finally understood exactly what Yazoo was going through. and it only took him three weeks to get it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tell Me Something

AN: The words Tell me something anything, tell me that you love me. Tell me that you think i am beautiful, ect. Aren't mine. i found them some where on my computer, having saved them some time ago. If you wrote these words, Please contact me and i will credit you.

ahem...

Reno was standing outside Yazoo's door. his hand poised to knock. He stood there for what seemed like ages, hand on hip, hand in the air knuckles poised to tap awareness to his presence. The news he was going to present to Yazoo. They have stopped looking for your brother...he is presumed dead.

He could imagine the look on Yazoo's pretty features as they fell in grief. How his face might twist with the sadness of the news when it hit him. Reno didn't want to be the one to bring that pain to such a frail looking creature. Frail but not. He had to remember that Yazoo was not a delicate flower, though he might look like one.

With this in mind, his knuckles fell upon the door. Yazoo opened the door seconds later looking sleepy, and a little annoyed. Reno blanched.

" can...can I come in?"

" What the Fuck do you want." Reno had forgotten that Yazoo did NOT like his sleep interrupted for anything.

" Its...Its about your brother."

The word brother seemed to leak its way into the clone's sleep hazed brain and he opened the door a little wider as if inviting an explanation. Reno swallowed fidgeting with the hem of his jacket sleeve.

" They-they have stopped looking for him...He is presumed dead."

The look on Yazoo's face was well calculated. His mouth fell open slightly as he took in the information. Then he closed his eyes bowing his head to re-gain composure. " Rude told you this did he?" he asked

" Yeah...He said that Shinra had given the order a few days ago." it was a small white lie really...

Yazoo looked up, a new expression on his features. " Is it because we are clones? Is it because we were the enemy?"

" Yaz...I would be out there myself if it wasn't for orders..."

" Orders." He sneers. " If you were man enough you would fuck orders."

Reno crossed his arms. " Hypocritical if you ask me...You were following orders, were you not, when you went searching for Sephiroth?"

The slap came out of no where really. Striking Reno across the cheek so hard that Yazoo had to shake his hand out after, to rid himself of the tingly pain. " Don't you DARE talk about him, Mother or otherwise." and he slammed the door in Reno's face. The Turk stood there for a moment rubbing his cheek. he had fucked up again...

he didn't even see Yazoo for the next two days. Rude seemed pissed at him too, for telling him. " We were making progress." He would say, or something to that effect. Rude was disappointed in him. But Reno was angry too. Angry that once again Rude didn't care and Yazoo for locking himself in his room and ignoring the knocks for attempts at peace.

He was thinking about him again. Sitting on the couch with a beer and a smoke. He was thinking about how Yazoo's face looked when he laughed. How He looked when they were doing something as normal as feeding some ducks in the park, Rude breaking off pieces and tossing them to the ground carelessly. Reno leaning back on the park bench in his usual slouch. Yazoo looked like he had never done something so simple before. Then, when Reno thought about it, growing up in the labs in Deepground, he probably hadn't.

Reno loved the way that Yazoo's face looked when he laughed. Usually at Reno's expense. How the clone would smirk when he was about to do something mischievous, like Run off in a crowded place, forcing the two Turks to go into a slight panic trying to find him. Most of all, the red head loved how Yazoo's full lips moved when he was happy. They tilted upwards, stretching with the movement of facial muscles, causing the apples of his cheeks plumpen.

He felt sad, when the look of wonder came over the clone's face sometimes when he experienced new things. Mostly because of the fact that he had never done them before. Like eat belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. Reno found himself feeling badly when Yazoo was upset about something, wishing that there was something he could do to take the pain away.

The red head berated himself, trying to tell himself to think of Rude. Of his strong shoulders and arms. The smooth chest and chiseled jaw line, but all he could think about was Yazoo's face when he told him his brother was dead. How it fell. How it looked like everything worth living for in his life was gone.

With that thought, he jumped up in worry. What if he had killed himse-

He ran into Yazoo before he was able to reach the kitchen. " Yazoo!" He said in surprise, forgetful that Rude had gone to bed hours ago. " are you hungry?" he asked with a quieter voice. The clone shook his head.

" Reno..." he whispered sounding close to tears. The feeling in his throat thick and bitter sweet.

" What? are you ok?"

Yazoo shook his head. "Tell me something, anything,"

" Yazoo...I am sorry about your brother I really am-"

"Tell me you love me even if we both know your lying."

" Yazoo, I can't- Rude..."

"Just tell me, I need to hear your voice."

Reno sighed running his hands up Yazoo's arms. he looked frail now. Like an orchid, ready to break. He didn't know what to say. He had never truly thought about it until now. How he felt about the clone. He thought he had been in love with Rude...But was he? Was it love, or was it the camaraderie of partnership with the bonus of sex. But Yazoo...He spoke before Reno had too

"Tell me I'm beautiful; Tell me you love me; Tell me it's only me; Just tell me..."

Reno sighed again, closing his eyes, feeling his heart break. " Yazoo, your beautiful...and I only saw that after we started to get along...when i started to see your smile. It made me..." Reno inhaled speaking deeper to someone than he ever had, " It made me realize that I do love you." Saying it made it more real. More stark. It made Reno realize that yes, the feeling he had inside was love. A feeling it was fair to say he had never truly felt.

Yazoo inhaled through his teeth as though he had just been told the naughtiest of secrets, then opened his eyes searching for Reno's. " Lier." He replied.

Reno's brow furrowed. " I wasn't. That was from the heart yo."

Yazoo searched Reno's eyes for the truth. Then he replied quietly. " I'm sorry I put you in that position...Loz used to call me beautiful. Said he loved me...I needed to hear it from some one..." He was still searching.

" Its ok..." The redhead replied looking some what forlorn, it had all been a game to Yazoo.

" You really meant what you said didn't you?" Yazoo asked. " Why?"

" Its your mouth, your smile." Reno smirked.

" Oh..." Yazoo leaned forward then to press his lips to the corner of Reno's mouth. Reno inhaled sharply though his nose.

" Why did you do that?" He asked slightly breathless.

" Because I fell in love with yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Truth about Turks

That night, Reno found himself curling up next to Yazoo in bed. Spooning up to his slim back, one arm wrapped around him, hand on his stomach, and the other draped over his hip. The silver hair tickled his nose as the clone fell asleep. Reno's mind wasn't thinking of Rude at all as he let his finger tips trace small circles on Yazoo's sharp hip bone, just above the elastic of his pants.

As Yazoo's breathing came shallower, signifying that he was asleep, Reno was wide awake. He was afraid of waking the silver haired man in his arms. Afraid that the moment might break. He had a feeling in his chest that he never had when he was with Rude. With Rude it was a sort of mutual comfort. This...this was excitement. The thrill of holding him. The man who only a short time ago was giving his ass a good kick. And a part of him though that was the sexiest thing imaginable.

That morning reno awoke early from the sun coming in the window and got up to make coffee. Rude wasn't up yet and Reno was glad. They didn't really have an official relationship. They had never actually sat down and declared, yes, they were a couple. Just one night they slept next each other, and a week later they had started casual sex. However Reno's problem lied in how Rude actually felt about him, and the fact that ' casual sex' had been going on for about 2 years.

The bald man got up about an hour later, grateful of the coffee Reno had made. he sat down at the table opposite Reno. " You didn't come to bed last night."

" I fell asleep on the couch." The lie slid out of his mouth with the ease of some one who was used to lying. However he wasn't used to lying to Rude.

The black man frowned, but ignored the idea. " What's on the agenda for today?" he meant that it was Reno's turn to do the groceries.

"Well I was thinking." Reno paused a moment to take a drink of Coffee and tap the ash from his cigaret into the ash tray on the table, now beginning to peek fullness. "You needed to go and tell Shinra the progress right, Maybe I will take Yazoo with me."

Rude rose a brow. He hadn't put his sun glasses on yet for the day, however Reno knew exactly how that would have looked should they be on. " You think you could handle him on your own. What if he tried to escape."

" Rude..." Reno shook his head. " He has run off several times when you and I were watching him. and he always came back. Why do you think he will take off now?"

" Because its just you. we have always taken him out together."

The red head shrugged. " I think that if shinra wants to rehabilitate Yazoo, we should show him that he isn't a prisoner, that he is one of us. He should feel like he lives here, not just being kept here, besides, I think both of us know, secretly, that he could take us on. long enough to escape at least."

" for once you have a point." Rude smirked.

" for once?" Reno barked a laugh. " I am smarter than I look yo!"

Rude shook his head. " Ok, but be careful. If he runs off, you know Shinra will have him locked up."

The smaller Turk sighed heavily. " Yeah yeah i know." he stabbed his cigaret into the ash tray, effectively snuffing it out. " So when are you going to go and meet with the boss?"

Rude looked at his watch. " Ten, I better have a shower." Rude left shortly after saying he wanted to run a few errands before work. He kissed Reno on the cheek breifly, telling him he would bring Chineese for Dinner at 6. Reno sighed to himself when Rude had left. He had so many conflicting feelings on what had been going on.

He knew for sure he harboured feelings for Yazoo, but what about the feelings he thought he held for Rude. Were they simply to be discarded, or had these feelings simply been an imitation of what he now felt for Yazoo. He really diddnt want to Hurt Rude...

" You're handsome when you aren't running your mouth."

Reno looked up from his thoughts to see Yazoo standing in the hall way. The sun filtering in through the bedroom windows at the end of the hall framed him, making him glow. he looked so iconically beautiful there. many cliche descriptions came to Reno's head, but the best one he could think of was soft.

His lips were slightly swolen from sleep, and the hardness that was often evident in his face was missing. The light of course gave him a living glow. his hair was mussed, highlighted from the sun, making the rumpled pjamas look even more adorable.

" What?" he asked

Yazoo smirked then moved from the hall way and back into normal light. He reached for a mug to fetch coffee. " nothing. You snore did you know that?"

Reno rolled his eyes. " And you hog the covers."

" one of those light in the back of your throat snores."

" mmhmm." Half his face was obscured by coffee mug. " We get to venture out into the unkown today."

" What without Rude stalking us?"

" He is talking to the Boss today, so yeah we are going alone."

" Where are you taking me?" Yazoo asked while sliding into the seat that Rude had just been occupying.

" Just grocery shopping. do you want any breakfast?" reno confirmed.

" What are you cooking? and will it be edible?"

Reno made a face. " Eggs and ham. and yes, it will be edible."

It didn't take long for the breakfast to be ready. The ham was some prepackaged deli meat that surpirsingly tasted really good when warmed up in a little canola oil in the pan. Reno plopped the feed unceremoniously onto a plate with slices of apple. he had been told so many times as a kid that you had to cut grease with apples, that now he did it without thinking. He pushed a plate infromt of Yazoo then sat to eat the meal.

" Hey this actually tastes good." Yazoo said after putting some food into his mouth.

" You need to have a little more faith yo."


End file.
